


Wishing For Peace

by articcat621



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Beth misses how things used to be.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Wishing For Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 6th: Gift Fic. Dedicated to JenniseiBlack for sharing in my love of the TWD fandom. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Robert Kirkman and AMC own the characters of the walking dead, not me. Not making any money here.

"Do you ever wish we were still on my Daddy's farm?" The words slipped from Beth's mouth before she could stop them. Licking her lips, she turned to Daryl. 

He shrugged. "I don't know, Beth. Things would be a lot different if we were still there."

"It'd be simpler, though."

Daryl didn't say anything because he knew she was right. 

"Remember when the only thing we had to fear was the dead?" Beth asked, her voice cracking. "Not other people…" She looked at Daryl. "I don't think we can win this fight."

Daryl pulled Beth into his arms. "Negan needs to be stopped."

"But why do we have to be the ones to stop him?" She asked, her voice cracking. "He's taken so much from us, Daryl. I can't lose anyone else." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Come on, sunshine," Daryl said gruffly. "It's because of what he did that he needs to pay. Rick's right, he needs to be stopped." 

"I can't lose you, Daryl," Beth whispered, peering up at him.

"And I can't lose you," Daryl retorted. "Beth, I almost did when you nearly took a bullet to the head. You're lucky it just grazed you, but someday, we might not be so lucky. Watching Maggie lose Glenn… Sunshine, I can't take the risk of that happening again." He kissed her softly before wiping away her tears. "If I can do this to protect you, Judith, and everyone else here, I'm gonna take that chance. Rick, too."

Beth let out a sigh. "I know, and I'll be there fighting with you." She moved so that she was sitting in his lap. "I just don't like it."

"You're too pure for this world, Beth Greene," Daryl teased against her lips. 

"Nah," she murmured in response. "I just wish things could be simple. I wish that we could be safe."

"After we take care of Negan, we will be," Daryl promised. "And then we'll be free to be boring, regular people in this new world."

"It'll never be boring around here," Beth corrected him. She gave him a look. "Have you met the people we live with? Chaos, all the time."

Daryl laughed. "Right you are, sunshine."

"Let's head to bed, Daryl. I could use a good snuggle." She pressed her face against the crook of his neck as he stood, wordlessly carrying her to their bedroom.


End file.
